10 Reasons to twitch
by yaoi-fied
Summary: Sequel to '20 ways to make my Professor blush'. This time, it's Snape's turn. HPSS Slash [COMPLETE]
1. The Return

Not Mine. I own nothing Harry Potter, related or direct, and have no desire to make any type of profit from this.

A/N: So this is the sequel to '20 ways to make my Professor blush'. I thank you all that reviewer for that story and have joined me in this one. To those of you who may be new to this plot: You don't NEED to read the first part, but I do suggest it, so you know what is going on with the characters. Thank you all!

Sorry it's taken me so long to get this out; ffn wouldn't let me load it!

Summary: Snape decides to play around and get back at Harry for getting him pregnant. Humorous from Snape way of seeing… Plus the fact that he is a very controlled man, his hormones from the pregnancy is wrecking havoc on his equilibrium.

Chapter 1: The Return

It was September 1st and Severus Snape was not happy. Not only was he 4ths pregnant, he was craving some of the strangest things. Just the night before, he had sent Harry to get ice cream and gravy!

Severus growled at some of the first years as he shoved past them, Damn Harry for this! He had to visit the bathroom over twice as much!

He stormed up the middle of the Great Hall and took his seat next to his grinning fiancé. "And just what is so amusing, Mr. Potter?"

"Nothing." Harry said as he bit his lip to keep from laughing.

Severus glared. "Have it your way, boy, but you will be sleeping on the floor if you don't-"

"It's just that… well, you're starting to waddle."

Severus slammed his fist into the table. "You! You dare say that to me? This is all your fault, you little traitor!"

Harry gulped and looked like he was about to cry.

'Ha!' Severus thought to himself as he turned back to the first years being sorted.

"Slytherin!"

Severus groaned. 'More muggleborns in my house? Salazar would be rolling in his grave, if he had one.'

"Ravenclaw!"

Severus blocked out the others until Dumbledore stood up and declared everyone was to eat and announcements would follow. He looked over to see Harry talking to Granger. He huffed; Harry was supposed to be paying attention to him! Severus frowned at that. Where did it come from? Over the summer, he hated Harry around him. He couldn't stand the constant attention. Not even sex eased the claustrophobia of the man around him.

He looked up in time to see Harry looking at him, concerned. A flash of desire ripped through him and he doubled over with the effort to keep from moaning.

Severus glanced around the Hall, anger replacing the desire, he growled as someone touched his arm. He whipped his head around, it was Harry. He felt the desire come back, doubled with the unjust anger.

"Come on you little traitor! You're going to take care of this!" Severus pulled Harry from his seat and dragged him from the Hall, Harry behind stuttering about it only being the first day back and something about scaring the first years for life.

Once they reached their rooms, Severus threw Harry against the door and whispered roughly. "I'm going to take you hard. So hard that you bleed." He finished by biting Harry's neck and letting his mouth savor the metallic liquid.

Harry shivered in delight, god help him, but this was going to be good...

A/N: So I've finally started. I've tried to get this up since the March 27th! But I hope you all like this. If you want to see something in later chapters, review and let me know. I don't promise that I'll put it in here, but I will consider. Please review.


	2. Special Guest

Not Mine. I own nothing Harry Potter, related or direct, and have no desire to make any type of profit from this.

A/N: I'm glad everyone liked Chapter 1. Here's the next one. Please review and let me know what you think.

Summary: Snape decides to play around and get back at Harry for getting him pregnant. Humorous from Snape way of seeing… Plus the fact that he is a very controlled man, his hormones from the pregnancy is wrecking havoc on his equilibrium.

Each chapter of this story will be a different month to show the general idea of whet Snape is going through.

**October**

Chapter 2: Special Guest

Severus rushed to the bath room, slamming the door behind him and in Harry's face.

"Severus?" Harry called. "Are you alright?"

Severus groaned and sat on the floor, casting a simple spell to clean his mouth and sweating forehead. This was getting out of hand. Poppy had said that in male pregnancies, the morning sickness would last only for 8-10 weeks. In his 5th month, he was still losing his meals.

But this time, he hadn't been around food. He had been lying in bed with Harry, preparing the boy for his entry when a wave of nausea struck him. Damn that boy! He couldn't even have a decent fuck thanks to the idiot knocking him up.

"Sev?" Harry called again. "Some one is here to see you."

Severus frowned. If Dumbledore was back to rub his growing stomach, he was going to kill the old wizard, then and there! He pushed himself off the floor with a little difficulty, he was just showing enough so his robes tented but he felt like he was about the size of the Giant Squid.

Severus pulled on a bath robe and opened the door.

Draco smiled and went to hug his godfather. "I've missed you so much." He said with tears in his eyes.

Severus hugged him back, imagining how silly they must look; Draco in his 8th month, and him in his 5th, feet a few feet away from each other to accommodate for their larger stomachs.

Harry giggled, causing Severus to turn and glare at him. He hung onto Draco, daring Harry to say anything.

Harry cleared his throat, stuttered for a bit and then retreated into the bedroom.

Severus turned back to Draco and hugged him again, this time not letting go.

"Severus?" Draco asked a little breathless. "Is something wrong?"

Severus pulled back slowly. "I'm going to kill Harry."

Draco laughed. "Really, you kill him? Then you would be all moody that you had to do this by yourself."

Severus growled and let go completely. With a glare, he went to find Harry.

"I'll have lunch done in a moment-" Harry paused suddenly as Severus came up behind him and grabbed his ass. "Sev?" Harry turned around to face the man.

"I want you."

Harry smiled and moved to kiss Severus, but was pushed away.

"But I don't want you. I hope you chock." Severus smirked. "Now, Draco out there, he has a nice ass." Severus grabbed Harry's again, feeling along the curve of his backside. "Not too big, just enough to give a little." Severus smacked Harry's bum, causing the young man to jump and grinned to himself. 'That's what he gets for doing this to me.'

A/N: The next chapter is going to be really… well, Sev really does have a bad since of humor with him being pregnant and all. Issues will be brought up that are going to make Harry question his reason for staying. But, don't worry, humor with be back by the end of it, along with Severus sex drive. (hint-hint)

Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Old Issues

Not Mine. I own nothing Harry Potter, related or direct, and have no desire to make any type of profit from this.

A/N: I'm sorry I've taken so long to get this out to everyone. I got a new laptop a few weeks ago and it didn't have any writing prorams on it. Right now, I'm doing this chapter in NotePad and I H-A-T-E it!

Summary:Sanpe decided to play around and get back at Harry for getting him pregnant. Humorous from Snape's wasy of seeing... Plus the fact that he is a very controled man, his hormones from the pregnancy are wrecking havoc on his equlibrium.

Each chapter of this story will be a different month to show the gernal idea of what Snape is going through.

**November**

Chapter 3: Old Issues

Severus waddled down the corridor, he was late for class: Gryffindor and Slytherin 7th years.

He really didn't know why but he had demaned all Gryfidor classes to be held first. It must have been Harry to suggest it, because he didn't think he would let them off that easy on his own. The stupid brats seemed to listen to him less and less each year.

Again, that probably had something to do with Harry telling everyone how cute his _lil' Sevy_ had looked during a mood swing that made him pout like a first years with his broom taken away.

In all honesty, that wasn't too far from the truth.

Since the comment about Draco's... er... backside, Harry had refussed any type of contact until he recieved a formal apology in the middle of the Great Hall.

Really, he didn't see what the big deal about it was, but then again, Harry had a way of seeing things that he would never understand. "Bloody idiots, the lot of them, think they know everything." Noticing that he was still mummbling about his students outload, Severus bit his lip. Add crazy to list of other things that students called him, it wasn't like it could get much worse.

"Professor?"

Severus turned around to snap at who ever it was that had the nerve to speak to him. He stopped when he saw it was Harry. "What is it?" He sneered.

Harry shifted the basket he was holding, looking down at the floor. "I asked Dumbledore if we could have today off, he's sent a notice to all the dorms, informing them that both of our classes would be canceled for the rest of the day."

"And what makes you think I would rather spend my day with you?"

"I just thought we could talk about everything. I'm tired of us sleeping in different roms. I miss you."

"Whose fault would that be? I have no problem sharing a bed with you, if you recall, I have been trying to do just that for the last month."

"Please, Severus? I just want to talk." Harry pleaded.

"Fine." Severus pouted, just then taking in Harry's clothing... or therefore, lack of clothing. While the young man was still decent enough to be seen by the students, he was indeed wearing a lot less clothing then Severus had seen for quite a while. Severus licked his lips, Harry was in a pair of tight black slacks that clung to him and a green button up shirt to match his eyes. "Okay."

Harry smiled and offered his hand to Severus, leading them to a tree at the far side of the Lake, away from any wandering students.

Once they were sat on the blancket Harry had brought along, Harry leaned in and placed a small kiss on Severus' check.

Severus turned his head and arched an eyebrow.

"I understand that you're having trouble with the pregnancy. I talked to Draco, he explained some of the things going on with you."

Severus just smirked, he knew Harry was trying, but that didn't mean he couldn't get the most out of it.

"I'm sorry."

Severus pulled Harry to him and churshed their lips together in a searing kiss. He pressed down, leaning over Harry until they were both laid on the ground, Severus grinding his hips softly against Harry's thigh.

With a sigh, Severus pulled back and removed Harry's shirt. As he moved onto the pants, Harry lifted a hand to stop him.

"Wait, Severus, we really do need to talk." Harry panted.

"Wait? I haven't had sex in four months because of this damned thing you put in me and now you tell me to wait?"

"I want to talk about this."

"We can talk after." Severus ground out as he yanked Harry's pants the rest of he way off and started to remove his own clothes.

"Severus!"

***EDITED FOR MA CONTENT***

They lay togather, staring at the afternoon sky in content.

"So, you are aware that we are out side of the Wamping Willow don't you?" Severus asked with a smirk.

Harry frowned. "What does it matter?"

Severus just grinned evily as a throat cleared behind them.

Harry turned catiously to the sound, flinching when he looked up.

"It matters because last night was the full moon." Remus said.

A/N: I'm sorry, I've taken so long. Just to explain somehings, I said humor would return at the end of this chapter. If you didn't catch it, it's funny for Severus that Harry was caught by Remus because of all the things Harry has done to him when in front of others. Alo, if you're wondering, Remus is at Hogwarts only because Severus makes his potion, and it's the safest place for him to transform.

Next Chapter: It's time for the wedding!

Please review and let me know what you think.


	4. Ring a ding ding

Not Mine. I own nothing Harry Potter, related or direct, and have no desire to make any type of profit from this.

A/N: I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this you all. But now that my friend is letting me use her computer, I should be getting everything up a lot fast now. It seems the problem has just been my new computer, for some reason Vista is blocking everything and I don't know how to fix it. Again, I'm sorry and hope everyone forgives me.

Summary: Snape decides to play around and get back at Harry for getting him pregnant. Humorous from Snape way of seeing… Plus the fact that he is a very controlled man, his hormones from the pregnancy is wrecking havoc on his equilibrium.

Each chapter of this story will be a different month to show the general idea of what Snape is going through.

**December**

Chapter 4: Ring-a-ding-ding

Severus passed the small room that had been given to him and went to Harry's. It was the morning of Christmas Eve and the day of his wedding.

"Harry?" Severus whispered softly in his love's sleeping ear.

"M' dunno, wanna sleep." Harry groaned as he rolled over.

Severus smirked as he slipped under the covers and spooned in behind him, wrapping his arms around the smaller waist.

"Hmmn…?" Harry moaned as he slowly woke, pressed against the soft belly of a seven month pregnant Severus.

"G'morning love." Severus said against Harry's neck, licking the warm skin before biting down, bring a low moan from Harry.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the other room?"

"Shut up." Severus said, as he kissed Harry, not caring that someone was yelling at them from the doorway.

A moment later, Ron pulled out Harry from under Severus.

"Sorry mate." Ron gulped, looking between a shocked Harry and a frightening Severus. "Ginny saw him come in here and told mum."

Severus growled and spun around to face Ginny, causing her to yelp and scurry away.

Molly walked into the room, motioned for Ron to take Harry out and glared at the pregnant man left.

"Don't you dare tell me when I can and cannot be with him." Severus warned.

"Until you are married you will not be sharing a room. It's indecent."

"Indecent? Woman are you mad? I'm pregnant!"

Molly sniffed, puffing out her chest. "And all the more reason to behave yourself."

"Do you ever listen to yourself?" Severus mumbled. "Stupid Gryffindors."

Molly huffed and put her hands on her hips. "Don't you dare get that attitude with me Severus Snape." Molly walked over to him and yanked the sheet away. "Now up, up! Haven't got all day you know."

Severus sat up, in a particularly fluffy mood, which he would later blame on Harry, and said with a smile, "We have the rest of our lives."

"Humph, well you best be hoping he can put up with you for half that long. Now lets get you in your robes."

Severus mumbled but allowed the woman to help pull his robe over his head. When he opened his eyes, he was shocked to see he wasn't in the robes he had picked out. "Where are my robes?"

"Oh dear, they just wouldn't do!"

"But WHITE?"

"Well, you can't wear black to your wedding, you wear white. Everything is white." Molly said happily.

"You stupid-!" Severus started to yell, but the door opening and Dumbledore walking in cut him off.

"Ah, Severus, there you are." Dumbledore said as he placed a hand on Severus' large stomach and rubbed it in small circles.

Severus sighed into the soothing touch, then came out of his shock and pushed away the hand with a growl. "Stupid old man, don't touch me."

Dumbledore smiled. "Lemon Drop?" He said, offering a small drawstring bag.

Severus threw up his arms in defeat. "How long is it until this is all over with?"

"Just another few minutes, my boy, and I will be taking you down the rose covered path to start you along your-"

"ALBUS!" Severus screamed, getting the mans attention. "Just tell me when we need to go."

"Of course, now what do you say we go and let old Dumbly get you started in your life?"

"Really, Albus, I'm not a child, please don't talk to me as one."

"I was talking to the children." Dumbledore smiled, popping another Lemon Drop into his mouth and leaving the room.

Severus sighed, but followed, cursing his white robe that didn't seem to bellow out as well as his black one. He also noticed it was made of thinner material, and he wished he had thought to wear underwear.

Severus caught up with Dumbledore at the front door. He took the arm offered with a small grunt and asked the question that had been bothering him since Harry had proposed. "Why are we getting married at Christmas?"

"Because, dear boy, what other time of the year is it that green and red work in perfect harmony?" Dumbledore smiled and opened the door, leading Severus to the Alter.

Severus closed his eyes, blinded by the bright sun reflecting on the white snow, but as he adjusted the sight of it took him back. Molly hadn't been joking when she said everything would be white. Snow was softly falling, giving a gentle glow to the service as it shone in the sun. Looking down he saw that it wasn't rose petals he was walking on, it was lilies. There were lilies everywhere around them, even the Alter was covered in them. Severus was thankful, again, that he had let Harry decide most of the details.

Severus thanked Albus as he was handed off to Harry. He was grateful he had not had anything to eat, his stomach was doing flops, and the children weren't helping. With a glance at Harry, Severus turned his attentions to the priestess who would be in charge of their bonding. His breath caught in his throat.

There.

Standing before everyone with a perfect smile…

… The ghost of Lily Potter.

She smiled at him and started reading. Time seemed to blur, as did the words, as he nodded and said his vows in a daze. Finally, she motioned for Dumbledore to come forward and wrap a white silk sash around their clasped hands, binding them forever to each other. Severus leaned forward, capturing Harry's lips in a gentle kiss, sealing their fate.

When Severus pulled away, he looked back at Lily and thanked her. She nodded to him, and blew a kiss to Harry, and slowly faded until she was once again but a memory.

Severus turned back to Harry. He felt oddly calm, as if time was slowing down. He was about to say something when an anguished cry rose from behind them. He turned to see Draco on his feet and clutching his stomach. Suddenly the world sped up to its normal flow and everyone was panicking.

"Fred! Gorge! Take Draco to the Healers. Harry and I will gather his bags. Molly, Albus, contact Draco's father and mother. Arthur, contact a ministry official from the Heir's Ward to do the birthing documents. The rest of you, stay here, make one of the rooms ready for a baby." Severus yelled as he grabbed Harry and they started for the house.

Severus was vaguely aware to the sounds of the guests moving about to do as he said. He took the stairs two at a time, reaching the room and pushing inside. He looked around, trying to remember where Draco had put the overnight bag. Once he found it, he turned and took Harry's arm, letting his new husband take him to the hospital. He felt the pull of a portkey just seconds before he was transported.

He landed softly on his feet and turned to see Fred and Gorge on either side of Draco, holding his hands and helping him breathe.

It seemed that the baby wasn't going to wait long.

Draco was gasping, pushing when told to push, cursing the twins for holding him down, and swearing to hex the Healers 'balls off if he didn't get the thing out of him right this minute!'

Severus paled. Since the moment he found out he was pregnant, he never once thought of what it would be like to give birth. He knew you could choose to take a potion and have the child through a magical birth canal, or you could have some idiot come and cut you open… no wonder Draco had chosen the potion. With the guy he had, Severus didn't even want to think about the other option.

"Severus?"

Severus turned to see Harry starring at the scene with a horrified look on his face. He just smirked and took Harry's hand, leading him outside the room and into the waiting area.

"Are all labors like that!?" Harry asked as soon as they were out of the room.

"Some, but Draco is moving along fairly well, most are a lot more painful. And longer."

"Holy fuck." Harry said. "You aren't going to hex my balls off are you?"

Severus smirked and kissed Harry softly. Still close he whispered "You better hope they give me enough pain killers to take out an army."

Harry gasped, his eyes growing larger, trapped in the image… until Hermione spoke up, ruining Severus' fun.

"How is Draco? Are the twins with him?"

"Yes-." Severus started, but the door behind him opened and Fred and Gorge walked out, holding a tiny baby wrapped in a pink towel.

"IT'S A GIRL!"

A/N: So how do you all like it? Is it good? I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get this up. I'm so sorry. The next chapter should be up no later then the 6th.

In the next chapter, Severus gets a little clingy as his pregnancy comes closer to an end.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	5. Maternity Leave and Leashes

Not Mine. I own nothing Harry Potter, related or direct, and have no desire to make any type of profit from this.

A/N: Well, as promised, and with the thanks of my friend and her computer, I am sending you all a, somewhat, fast update. Thank you all who reviewed, it's good to know people haven't given up on this story. And to any new reviewers, welcome and I hope you enjoy.

Summary: Snape decides to play around and get back at Harry for getting him pregnant. Humorous from Snape way of seeing… Plus the fact that he is a very controlled man, his hormones from the pregnancy is wrecking havoc on his equilibrium.

Each chapter of this story will be a different month to show the general idea of what Snape is going through.

**January**

Chapter 5: Maternity Leave and Leashes

Severus was not happy as he waddled up to the Headmasters office. He was eight months pregnant and was being kicked out of his own classroom for, the first time in two months, giving the students a potion to brew instead of bookwork. The potion in question, a simple sleeping draft, would do no harm at all to him or the children he carried.

Really, he didn't see what the problem was. Personally, he thought climbing all the stairs from the dungeons just to see Dumbledore would do more harm then a silly potion that a first year could do.

But seeing as he needed to talk to the old man about the substitute Potions Professor currently in his room, he didn't see any way out of it. Pausing, he realized he'd been standing in front of the large gargoyle for the last few minutes. He sighed and gave the password, another muggle sweet that made Severus cringe at the thought.

A bit nauseous from the moving staircase to Dumbledore's office, Severus swayed as he walked into the room. Harry was already there, smiling at him like a fool.

Severus caught himself before he could smile back. Smirking because he thought Harry had caused a problem or something, he took his seat and waited.

"Severus, I've thought about this for the last few months, but now I see no way out of it. I can't let this go on any longer." Dumbledore shot a look to Harry who bowed his head, as if waiting for something.

"What is it, Albus?" Severus asked, truly curious.

"I'm afraid, Severus, that Bill Weasley will be taking over your class until after the children are born and you are settled."

It was quiet in the office as Severus looked at his mentor, completely taken back. "You mean to tell me, that… that… _child_… is going to teach my students?"

"Now, now, Severus. Harry is much younger then Mr. Weasley and you don't have any problems with him teaching."

"It's just for a few months." Harry said, taking Severus' hand in his.

"Harry doesn't act like he should be in detention with the third years!" Severus screamed. He ignored Harry as he stood. "I'm sorry, Albus, but I can not in good conscious allow my students to be taught by him so close to OWLs and NEWTs. Unless you get someone else to take my place, I'm afraid you will not get out of that classroom."

Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Severus, I had no idea you would take it this way. But the only other people even qualified for the job are Fred and Gorge Weasley. No one else will take the job so late in the year."

"Then hire them! At least they passed my class. Bill failed out of it in fourth year. And still hasn't told his mother the real reason he stopped taking it. I can not trust him to care about my student's test scores when he didn't care for his own."

Harry watched the exchange with a raised eyebrow. "You really don't like him do you? Why?"

"I had him as a first year, my first year of teaching. While he was very bright, he chose to ignore the rules in favor of his various girlfriends, and as he got older, his boyfriends. I've told you that you don't apply yourself to certain situations, but you are nothing like him. I would've rather teach your father then to teach that beast again."

Harry blush but he could understand why Severus was mad, he wouldn't want any students like that either.

"It's settled then, Mr. Fred and Gorge Weasley will take your place until you feel up to it again." Dumbledore smiled, clapping his hands together. "I'll contact them right away!"

Severus grunted, but allowed Harry to take his arm and lead him out the door and to their chambers. He really had a bad feeling about letting someone else teach his students, but he brushed it aside, knowing it was only because he had been t the job for so long and had no idea what to do with all his free time.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked as he gave the password, "Beloved Darkness." And pulled Severus inside, leading him into the bedroom.

Harry helped Severus out of his outer robes and sat him on the bed. Then he went into the bathroom and got a light bluish-green potion. Unstopping the bottle, he was hit with a sweet smell of mint, chamomile, and something he couldn't place; it was almost like the crisp smell of going outside on a snowy day and being hit by a soft breeze.

Harry smiled at the smell.

Severus watched with a slight smirk as Harry came back into the room and sat between his legs on the floor. Not that he could see the floor between his legs; he hadn't been able to see anything between his legs for the past two months. And the rate he was going, Severus thought he would sooner rip the skin open on his stomach then have he brats. Harry that it was cute, but he found it disconcerting to be a big as he was.

All thought turned to smoke as Harry took one of his feet and started to rub the potion into his soles. He moaned at the out right pleasure it was to get some feeling back into his swollen and blistered feet. A small smile escaped him as Harry looked at him, lust glistening in his emerald eyes. As Harry worked the other foot, and coincidently himself, into a boneless heap on the bed, he felt a gentle kick on his side. Smiling and not caring who could've seen him, Severus held out a hand for Harry to join him on the bed.

It was comforting to have Harry share his body heat with him, knowing that he was safe, and for the first time in his life he had everything he could ever want.

But what about Harry?

It sickened Severus to think that him becoming pregnant had set Harry back on his goals. Though he knew that Harry wanted to teach, he just didn't think the younger man would be happy doing that his whole life. What if he wanted to play Quidditch after this year? Severus couldn't take care of twins and his classes by himself. As it was, Harry had already been so understanding of him. Although, they both were a little pissed that their honeymoon had to be put off. But that was okay because it wasn't like it was for some stupid reason. Draco had need their help with the baby, and Severus needed to be prepared for what it would be like. Still…

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked, looking at him sleepily.

"Just us."

Harry smiled. "I think I like that." He sighed. "'Us'. Yeah, that has a nice ring to it."

Severus laughed. Yes. It was moments like these that he felt secure in his and Harry's love. But still… one couldn't be too sure… Severus grinned as he picked up his wand and cast a silent spell at Harry.

Harry jumped at the first brush of magic, but couldn't get away fast enough. He felt his head being pulled, as if by an invisible string, his throat tightening.

Severus watched in satisfaction as Harry realized the invisible string, was quite visible. As was the green collar it was attacked to.

"Severus! Get this thing off me now!"

Severus pouted, not knowing why he was upset… or pouting for that matter. He pulled on the leash until Harry was forced into his arms, which he wrapped tightly around him and held on, a whispered "Mine" was all that was heard above Harry's harsh breathing.

"Severus!" Harry warned, gritting his teeth to try and calm down.

Severus started to pet Harry's head, sighing as Harry relaxed. "I want to go for a walk."

"Then go."

Severus smiled and pulled Harry up with him, by his new leash of course.

With a light waddle in his step, Severus pulled Harry along behind him to the gardens.

"Severus this isn't funny, let me go."

Severus pouted. "But I can't let them get you, love."

Harry's eyebrows rose. Severus never talked to him like that, or in that voice, pregnant or not! Something was going on. "Severus, are you feeling alright?"

Severus just gave him a toothy grin and started to whistle. They were attracting some of the students who had got out of class early. This was not good! But he didn't seem to notice and added a strange half-skip to his normal stalk-ish walk.

Rounding the corner, they almost ran head long into Fred and Gorge, closely followed by Draco and little Druella, named after his grandmother.

"Ah!" Severus grinned, his eye widening as he looked at the little girl. He went to her, caressing her face with the tip of his index finger, and made soft cooing noises to her.

Everyone looked at him in shock then turned to Harry. "What did you give him?"

"Nothing!"

Fred walked over. "Mate, nothing could make Snape act like that unless someone slipped him something." He went to place his hand on his shoulder when Harry was suddenly jerked forward and into Severus' arms.

"Mine!" Severus bit out.

Harry glanced beck at them. Draco had backed away, holding his baby tight to his chest. He mouthed that he was going to get Poppy, but Harry shook his head. Looking up at Severus, he smiled. "What do you say that was do see Poppy, huh? Then we can go back to our room and I'll give you another foot massage."

Severus looked like his was about to say no but stopped, considered it another time, and grinned. He lead the way, dragging Harry behind, glowing with the knowledge that he had a firm hold on him.

The way to the Infirmary wasn't that long, but it felt like forever to him. Class had been let out and most the students were on their way to the Great Hall so, naturally, everyone got a good show of Severus walking him around like a show dog.

Once they were finally in the wing, they closed the doors, thankful no students were present and called for the nurse.

"Oh, my!" Poppy exclaimed as she saw the collar and leash around Harry's neck. She took one look at Severus before sighing and going into the backroom to get him a calming potion.

Severus looked cautious but took it anyways. It worked almost imminently. Severus shuddered, dropped the leash, and let out a great sigh. He sat on the nearest bed, ignoring Poppy's smile.

She turned to Harry. "He'll need a calming potion at breakfast for the next few weeks. If it doesn't help, or he won't take it, came back to see me."

"What as wrong with him?" Fred asked.

"Yea, we thought the old git had finally lost it." Gorge laughed.

Poppy sighed. "It's just a bit of nerves from the pregnancy, it should pass about a week before he's due, but you'll have a right old time getting him to calm down once he goes into labor."

"But I never got that bad." Draco said, casting a sideways glance at his godfather.

"You are a lot younger, Mr. Malfoy. In my experience, the older the parent, especially with their first child, it tends to be a bit more pronounced. But seeing as I specialized in male pregnancy and have no children of my own, I couldn't tell you if it was as common among women."

Severus took hold of Harry's hand and slipped an arm around his trim waist. He looked up with a gleam in his eye that Harry didn't like at all. "Did anyone get pictures of you in the collar?"

Harry groaned at the thought. Flinching as he thought about the last time someone took pictures of the two of them and the mess it caused. "Bloody hell, you're a sadist!"

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. While it didn't really come out to what I had in my head, it is better then the one I had written earlier today. But, please, review and let me know what you think.

In the next chapter, the twins are born!

For info on where I came up with Draco's grandmother's name, go here:

http://www(dot)hp-lexicon(dot)org/wizards/blackfamilytree(dot)html ---just replace the (dot)'s


	6. This is ALL your fault!

Not Mine. I own nothing Harry Potter, related or direct, and have no desire to make any type of profit from this.

A/N: Well, this chapter takes us into the second half of this story. I hope you all like this chapter.

**WARNING!!!** **Mentions of rape****, incest****, and twincest (No details) And I guess I should warn you all that Severus' labor is a lot more detailed then Draco's was… a few pages more detailed actually… so no flames!**

Summary: Snape decides to play around and get back at Harry for getting him pregnant. Humorous from Snape way of seeing… Plus the fact that he is a very controlled man, his hormones from the pregnancy is wrecking havoc on his equilibrium.

Each chapter of this story will be a different month to show the general idea of what Snape is going through.

**February**

Chapter 6: This is ALL your fault!

Severus woke up to a strange in his side. Trying to rub the soreness away, he got up and started for the sitting room, intent on a reading good book before Harry got up.

"Draco?"

Draco looked up, smiling from his place on the smaller love seat. He was holding Druella and feeding her from a small bottle. "I don't know how something so small can eat so much."

"You can ask your parents."

"No, they told me they wanted nothing to do with me. After she was born, father told me that I wasn't part of the family, but if I had a son, they would see no other choice then to make him the heir."

"I'm sorry Draco."

Draco sniffed as Severus sat down and put his arm around him. "I should've expected it, they had been trying to disown me since they found out that I was pregnant."

"What about Crabbe?"

"Vincent doesn't want anything to do with her." Draco said sadly as he stared down at his now sleeping daughter. "I guess that's a good thing. Considering…"

"Considering what?"

"That she wasn't his."

Severus gasped. "What do you mean? You seemed so sure. Were you with someone else at the time?"

"Just one other... I didn't even think about it, I thought I had gotten pregnant after I started seeing Vince. But… when the Heir's office contacted me, they asked if I wanted Druella to be named the fathers heir. I told them no, that Vince didn't want anything to do with her. They told me she wasn't his."

Severus frowned, putting his hand on his stomach, and taking a calming breath. "Who was it Draco?"

Draco laughed softly. "Don't you wonder why my father and mother came to see my child be born when they had already taken steps to disown me?" He turned to look at Severus, tears in his eyes.

"I don't understand…" Severus said, not believing it could be true.

"That night… father came to see me about my grades… He…" Draco brought his hand to his mouth, trying to muffle his sobs.

Severus could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he hugged his godson to him, rocking him back and forth. He felt as if he had failed him. As if he were directly responsible for the crime. But then… well, he was, wasn't he? He had been to one send Lucius the letter regarding Draco's failing grades. He had been the one to allow Lucius to enter the school. He had been the one to allow Lucius to be alone with Draco, even when Draco had asked him not to go… "I'm sorry."

Draco sat back and looked at him, smiling sadly. "I know what you're thinking, now stop it. It wasn't your fault. Father would have gotten you fired and put his own teacher in your place. You've protected us as much as you could, which is more then twice then anyone else would've even tried. All of us, every Slytherin, owe our lives to you."

"I should've been able to stop it…"

"Hush, Severus. I'm fine. I have a beautiful daughter that I wouldn't give for the world, two great boyfriends how are very understanding, and a wonderful godfather who would sooner give his life then see me hurt. I have everything I could ever need."

"I just…" Severus looked down sharply at Draco. "Boyfriends?!"

Draco laughed. "Well, Fred and Gorge are quiet capable of keeping one another happy but for some reason, they've taken a liking it me. Though, I'm really only with Fred. Gorge and I don't get on as well, at least, not in any sexual way. It must be my dashing good looks and winning personality."

Severus smirked, understanding Draco needing to pull on a mask after crying. After all, the boy had been told his whole life that Malfoy's didn't cry. Truly, it was a wonder he had made it so far without breaking. "I'll be sure to have a talk with them about the proper ways to treat a Slytherin."

"You mean you're going to tell them to never touch me or they'll wish they had never bee born, but since they had, you'll just have to settle for turning them into potion ingredients?"

"That would be the talk." Severus smirked and went to stand, feeling as if he'd been sitting for a lifetime. His eyes blurred and he swayed until he had to sit back down. The pain in his side was becoming worse; it felt like something was cutting him open. He grit his teeth as he tried to keep from screaming.

Draco put Druella down and ran into the bedroom.

"Harry! You have to wake up!" He called frantically, shaking so bad he was worried that he would pass out before he could wake him.

"Hunnm…?" Harry turned over, looking at Draco. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"I- I think Sev's going into labor!"

Harry was out of bed in a flash. He ran for the door, tripping only once, though he did break his nose, and went to Severus' side. "Wre wou atay?" He asked, his words hard to understand with the blood and broken nose. (-Are you okay-)

Severus' lip curled as he backed away from the bleeding mess that was his husband, causing another pain to shoot up his side. "Oh, I'm_ fine_, I'm just about to burst with your children. No_ need _to worry about _me_."

Harry panicked, he stood up and turned in circles, wringing his hands together and muttering, "Whad dwo I dwo?" over and over. (-What do I do-)

Severus sighed. "Draco get the overnight bag, then call Fred and Gorge, have one come here and the other get Dumbledore. After that meet us at the Hospital. Dumbledore will know to get Poppy."

"Right!" Draco said. He ran into the room, holding Druella and got the requested bag. He placed it a Severus' side before rushing out the door to get his boyfriends.

Severus waited; trying to calm himself by doing the breathing that Poppy had been showing him for the last few weeks. Outside, he was sure he looked as composed as always, but inside he was just a nervous as his still twirling husband; if not more. But someone had to be composed. Of course it helped that he was now taking close to half a dozen calming potions.

Fred, he knew because Gorge had decided to cut his hair a little shorter, walked into the room and helped Severus stand. "Okay, here we go. Where's the portkey?"

"…" Severus gasped as another pain shot through him, they were getting closer together! He held out him hand, were the portkey was a ring on his index finger.

Fred smiled and reached over to take hold of Harry's arm and placed his hand on the ring.

In a second they were gone.

The hospital was crowded when the arrived, everyone was moving so fast that Severus felt dizzy. That is, until he cried out in pain and a Healer noticed them.

"How far along are?" The man asked.

He was different from the one Draco had, older, more gray. Severus would have even said he was attractive, but then, he had Harry Potter by his side so didn't think he should care. Still…

"Unnh… Not long, an hour, maybe less. I still have a week until I'm due."

The man looked at him, placing a hand on his stomach. A baby kicked him. "Well, I'd say they are plenty ready to come out." The man chuckled softly. "Lets get you to a private room and then I'll call a nurse. Have you decided on your birthing options?"

Severus bared his teeth, growling softly, he was starting to think the calming potions were wearing off. "Shut up! Just get them out! I don't care how you do I, just DO IT!"

"Ummn… What he means to say is… He'll take a potion. He's brewed his own, it's in the night bag." Fred said, standing between the Healer and Severus.

"Very well." The man said nervously. "I'm Healer Michaels, by the way."

"Great, now just get me a room!!!" Severus screamed.

Healer Michaels gulped and led them to a smaller room; similar to the one Draco had been in. "Just lay down and I'll be right back."

Of course his idea of 'right back' and Severus' seem to be a little off.

"Where is that son-of-a-bitch!? I'll kill him!"

"Now, now, Severus, just calm down. He's only just left. Not even thirty seconds ago."

"I don't care!"

Just then, Healer Michaels came in, Dumbledore and Poppy behind him. "Now I'll just check your heart rate…"

Severus grabbed the Healer by the collar of his robe. "I don't care, just get this thing out of me!"

"Right then, Madam Pomfrey, if you please."

Poppy came forward, holding out several potion vials. "Now, Severus, these are your potions, so I need you to take them. This one is a pain killer, these two here are calming potions, and this green on will help induce birth. I believe you already have the birthing potion with you?"

Severus grunted, too over come with pain to answer.

"Right."

Poppy helped him drink the potions, holding his head up.

The pain started to numb as they took affect. Vaguely he was aware that Harry had been healed and was now stand by him, holding his had and offering soothing words. Dumbledore stood on his other side, rubbing his stomach in smaller circles.

"Alright, Severus, I'm going to get behind you so I can help you push, okay?" Harry said as he slid in behind Severus, keeping him in an upright position. "That's good. Okay, I need to you to push, really hard, the next time it hurt okay?"

"Severus grunted, it hurt al the time, how was he going to tell the difference? Then it hit him; a burst of magic in the lower parts of his body and a pressure in his stomach. Severus screwed up his face in a grimace and push, screaming as the pain increased. He could feel one of the babies move lower inside him, seeking a way out and he suddenly wished he had chosen to be cut open by the most incompetent Healer then go through this.

"Good, good, again." Harry was whispering his ear, made foggy by the potions.

Severus tried, he pushed as hard as he could, biting his lip until he tasted blood. He let out a cry of relief when he felt one of his children slip free of his body.

There was a shrill cry as one of the nurses cleared it's passage, but Severus didn't have time to ask for it, Harry was telling him to push, to push as hard as he could, that it was almost over. And he clung to those words with everything he had, pushing until he felt his second child slip free. He cried as the pressure settle- somewhat- holding onto Harry's hand, sure that there were at least a few fingers broken.

"Okay, Sev, this is the easy part okay? Just push on last time and it's over." Harry said as he kissed his sweaty forehead.

Severus took a deep breath and pushed, and thankfully the after birth was pushed out of him. He dropped back against Harry, breathing harshly, barley noticing as their two sons were placed on his lap; he drifted off into blissful sleep.

A/N: Well, I hope you all liked the chapter. I had to really think on what I wanted to keep on this one; I just had so much to put in. But I think I did okay. Well, maybe not 'okay', but I did better then I thought I would. I thought I would have a few lines and then it'd be over, lol.

Please review and tell me if I did a good job! PLEASE!


	7. Babies on board

Not Mine. I own nothing Harry Potter, related or direct, and have no desire to make any type of profit from this.

A/N: Sorry it's taken me a few days to get this up. I'm in the process of moving and lost my thumb drive. But I have it back, and I plan on getting all the chapters loaded with in the next few days. So, thank you for reading and I hope you review.

WARNING!!! Past mentions of rape, incest, and twincest (No details)

Summary: Snape decides to play around and get back at Harry for getting him pregnant. Humorous from Snape way of seeing… Plus the fact that he is a very controlled man, his hormones from the pregnancy is wrecking havoc on his equilibrium.

Each chapter of this story will be a different month to show the general idea of what Snape is going through.

**March**

Chapter 7: Babies on board

Severus smiled down at his twin sons. They were the most precious things he had ever seen, even if their names did cause a bit of a fight between him and Harry.

Harry had name one son Ayden Sebastian Snape, the godfather being Remus.

Severus had named the other Malik Oryan Snape, Draco being the godfather.

It really was amazing that suck little things had came from his body. Not that he would ever try it again.

Which brought him to where he was now. He and Harry had been careful to use a contraceptive spell, but that clearly didn't work with their power levels. So he was hell bent on finding a potion that would work better, or at all. He couldn't blame Harry; after all, they had two beautiful boys because Harry was so powerful that his sperm had canceled the spell.

"Severus?"

Severus looked up from his book. Harry was standing in the doorway, holding a Druella. "Draco's here?"

Harry smiled, "He's in the main room."

Severus sighed, pushing himself up and kissing Harry on the cheek as he walked from the room.

"Hello Draco. I didn't think you would be here for another hour."

"I'm sorry. I just need someone to talk to."

"What's wrong?" Severus asked as he sat beside him.

"Fred is worried about Gorge. He's been really frantic, trying to follow Gorge every time he leaves the room. I… I think Gorge is upset that I've come between them."

Severus smirked and patted Draco on the shoulder. "I wouldn't go that far. I have been meaning to hire an apprentice, Gorge agreed, he's been studying under another Potions Master. An old friend, she went to school with me. A year or two ahead, quite gifted and very pretty. The last I heard, they were getting along. As for Fred, I think you merely need to talk to him. He came to me yesterday, asking to formally court you."

"Really?" Draco asked, his eyes bright.

"Yes, it seems that he is really serious about you. I really think you just need to give them time. Fred and Gorge have always had each other, now, they each have someone else. I think it may be causing some friction between the two."

"Thanks." Draco smiled up at his godfather. "What would I do with out you?"

"Well, you'd have to take care of your darling little girl all by herself." Severus smiled and he saw Harry come into the room, holding Druella and Malik.

"Ah, Harry, you look so cute." Severus mocked.

Harry glared at him as Draco started to laugh. "Yes, well, I'm sure you will too when I leave you in the care of these two."

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"Ayden has a fever, I'm going to see if Poppy can do anything about it."

Severus frowned as he was given his son, looked up at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "How long has he been sick?"

"Relax, Sev. Poppy said it's normal for a new born to have a slight fever, that a lot of times it was just gas or the diet. I'm just going to make sure I don't need to change anything that I've been doing." Harry kissed Severus on top of his head and head out the door with Ayden nestled in his arms.

"Are you disappointed that the twins aren't identical?" Draco asked.

"No." Severus looked down as Malik yawned. "This way I can tell them apart."

Draco laughed as he agreed. "Fred has so many stories about how him and Gorge used to switch places and Molly wouldn't be able to tell the difference…" Draco looked down with a frown, his lip starting to quiver. "Severus?"

"Yes?" Severus asked, worry clear in his eyes as Draco caught his gaze.

"I'm pregnant… and it's not Fred's."

A/N: Ahhh! Oh no! I didn't mean for that to happen! But just wait until you find out who the father is! Please review!

Next chapter! SEVERUS AND HARRY HAVE A HONEYMOON! And just who has got Draco pregnant this time?


	8. Honeymoons and Babies

Not Mine. I own nothing Harry Potter, related or direct, and have no desire to make any type of profit from this.

A/N: Hello, everyone. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! So… here's this one!

WARNING!!! Past mentions of rape, incest, and twincest (No details)

Summary: Snape decides to play around and get back at Harry for getting him pregnant. Humorous from Snape way of seeing… Plus the fact that he is a very controlled man, his hormones from the pregnancy is wrecking havoc on his equilibrium.

Each chapter of this story will be a different month to show the general idea of what Snape is going through.

**April**

Chapter 8: Honeymoons and Babies

"Come on, Harry. I am not going to wait all day for you to pack meaningless stuff! We are only going for tonight, so I don't see what the big deal is with having so many bags."

"Relax, Sev, I've just got one more bag to get and we can be on our way." Harry said as he went to the night stand and just emptied them whole drawer into the bag and zipped it up."

"And what is that one for? You already have four waiting by the floo."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Sev, I just dumped the _entire _contents of our nightstand into a bag and you ask what it is that I'm packing?"

Severus blushed and smacked Harry on his bum. "You really want to use all those in a single night?"

"Sure, why not? You won't let me use half the stuff while we're in the school." Harry smirked as he slithered his way into Severus' arms and kissed him.

"That's because you scream too much and call attention to us. Need I remind you of when that first year called Albus down here because he thought I was trying to kill you?"

Harry shuddered in disgust at the memory. "Dumbledore and Hooch came bursting in; wands out, and broke down the door in the middle of my orgasm, the whole of Slytherin seventh years behind them." Harry made a face, shaking his head as he tried to get rid of the thoughts. "For three days after that, the girl wouldn't leave me alone. And half the guys kept giving you some 'goo-goo' eyes."

"Don't remind me!" Severus smirked as he pulled Harry closer. "But you did seem to have more of a sex drive during that time. A bit jealous, were we?"

"Oh, shut up!" Harry said, looking down and shuffling his feet. "You're just trying to tease me, I never got 'jealous'!"

Severus brought his face closer to Harry's hair and sniffed. "Hmmn." He ran his hand down Harry's back and inside his pants.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

Severus smirked into Harry's hair as he brought his other hand to Harry's front and undid his pants, pushing them down to the floor and leaving Harry naked from the waist down. "I'm just making sure you're dressed right for when we leave." Severus leaned in and whispered. "I plan on taking you as soon as we pass the floo."

Harry moaned and moved to kiss Severus, but was stopped at an owl tapping on the window. "Didn't we tell everyone we wouldn't be back until tomorrow night?"

"Indeed." Severs mumbled as he open then window and took the little piece of parchment from the bird. "It's from Draco… He's going to see a Healer today about a check up on the baby… It seems he hasn't told Fred about it yet and wants us to come with him."

"And why hasn't he told him? Fred has a right to know!"

"Calm down." Severus chuckled, pulled Harry close to him again and picking something up off the table and pushing it into Harry's opening.

"Wha…! Mnnn!" Harry moaned as the plug started to vibrate.

"Since I don't have time before we have to met Draco, you may as well have that. I'm not going to waist any time once we get home. It will expand every fifteen minutes to prepare you, so do try to control yourself at the Healer's office."

"You are a cruel, cruel man, Severus."

"Yes, but you love me." Severus smirked, grabbing a hold of Harry and flooing into Draco's home.

"I-" Harry coughed. "Hate-" cough "Traveling by floo."

"Well, you had better get used to it; it's the only way to get where we're going today." Severus said before he looked into the room and stopped.

Harry looked at him questioningly before following his gaze.

"_Day-o, Day-ay-ay-o-"_

_"Daylight come and me wan' go home-"_

_"Day, me say day, me say day, me say day-"_

_"Me say day, me say day-ay-ay-o-"  
_

"_Daylight come and me wan' go home-"_

Draco was in the middle of the floor, laughing his head off and holding his ears.

Fred and George were dancing around him, singing and wearing fruit baskets on their heads.

Harry couldn't help it, he started laughing too.

"_-Work all night on a drink a' rum-"  
_

"_Daylight come and me wan' go home-"  
_

"_Stack banana till the mornin' come-"  
_

"_Daylight come and me wan' go home-"_

"What are you guys doing?" Harry asked, holding his side as he fell to the floor, shaking.

"_-Come, Mister tally man, tally me banana-"  
_

"_Daylight come and me wan' go home-"  
_

"_Come, Mister tally man, tally me banana-"  
_

"_Daylight come and me wan' go home-"_

Severus watching, mostly in horror but still amused, as the twin finished up their song, circling around Draco, not knowing whether to run away or laugh.

"_Day-o, Day-ay-ay-o-"_

_"Daylight come and me wan' go home-"_

_"Day, me say day, me say day, me say day-"_

_"Me say day, me say day-ay-ay-o-"  
_

"_Daylight come and me wan' go home!"_

Draco finally looked up as they ended. "Help me!" He screamed between gasping breaths as Fred tackled him the rest of the way to the floor and started kissing him.

"No way! I'm not letting you go!" Fred cried out as he pinned Draco to the floor and tickled him. "You're not getting away the easily!"

"What is going on here?" Severus asked in his quiet, professor, voice.

Fred and Draco looked up, just noticing them in the room. George was on the couch, giggling behind his hand.

"Sev! Harry!" Draco screamed as he pushed Fed off and ran over to his godfather. "Is it time to go?"

"Yes. Did you tell him?" Severus asked.

"Yes, he did tell me." Fred said as he came up behind Draco and wrapped his arms around him. "And I couldn't be happier."

"You're okay with it not being yours?" Harry asked.

"Sure, it's got a great dad, and besides, I couldn't give him kids anyways; both me and George got hit by a product that we were designing. It didn't really work."

"What was it supposed to be?"

"Lust potion." George grinned, looking at Severus and winking. "One that wouldn't cloud your judgment."

"Right, are we going or not? We _do_ have a Honeymoon we need to get to."

"Of course, Harry." Draco giggled. "Just let me get my over night bag."

"Why are you staying overnight?"

"I'm not, Sev. Don't worry; it just has my information from when Druella was born."

"Indeed." Severus said as Draco pulled a bag out from under one of the end tables and walked to the floo.

"After you." Draco smirked; Harry would have to go last, making it possible for him to see the catastrophe he made out of himself.

Severus turned sharply and called out the name of the Healers office and then it was Draco.

"See you on the other side."

Harry rolled his eyes as Draco too was gone and stepped into the floo. "Healer Carter's office!"

Harry closed his eyes as he felt the pull of being sucked up and tube and being spit out onto the hard floor.

Severus and Draco were standing over him.

"Well? Are you going to get up?"

"Oh shut up, Draco."

Severus pulled Harry to his feet and they walked over to a couch on the other side of the room.

An older man, maybe a bit older then Arthur Weasley came into the room.

"Hello, I'm Healer Carter. You are a bit early but I do have some time now if you don't mind."

"That would be great. Thank you for seeing us on such short notice."

"I'm more then happy to help Mr. Malfoy. So what can I do for you today?"

"Well…" Draco started as he sat up a little more. "I'm a little more then two months pregnant and I've been having some pains in my lower abdomen."

"Right then, let's see what we have here." Healer Carter said as he waved his wand and started to run some tests. He frowned slightly and looked back at Draco. "Who is the other father?"

Draco blushed as he looked down. "I can't say."

"Mr. Malfoy, you may want to protect him, but I must know."

"I can't tell you!"

"Why not?" Carter asked.

"Just tell him." Severus whispered.

Draco sighed, still looking at his hands. "There isn't one."

"I'm sorry?"

"I used as Time-Turner and got myself pregnant. I did it because my fiancé can't have children although he loves them; I wanted to give him a family." Draco mumbled.

There was silence for a few moments then…

"Ha! I always knew you were in love with yourself!" Harry laughed, putting an arm around Draco. "But really, thank you. I know Fred loves kids, it's great of you to be doing something like this for him."

"Yes, well…" Healer Carter said, clearing his throat. "You are nine weeks along. Now, at this stage, the child is the size of a grape, only 1/10th of an ounce. The baby's spinal column is beginning to form around week 5. By now, head, chest and abdomen are forming, heart is beating, arm and leg buds appear, beginnings of mouth and jaw are visible, beginnings of fingers and toes appear, lungs are formed, eyes and ears are developing, intestines are forming, spine is flexible and moveable, all internal organs are in place, genital organs are visible, and shoulders, elbows, knees and hips are developing."

"Then everything is ok?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy. It's seems that this pregnancy is putting too much stress on your body. My advice would be to abort this baby."

"No!"

"Mr. Malfoy, you will lose this child, and if by some miracle you are able to carry it to term, it will kill you."

A/N: I know I'm evil to end it here, but it's late and if I don't end it now, it'll be another 2 or 3 days to get it out. I will be updating chapter 9 soon, don't worry, it won't take that long because I really want to finish writing it, but I'm just too sleepy right now. And I will be writing a one shot later about Harry and Severus' Honeymoon.

Next chapter: Draco decides what he's gong to do with the baby and Harry goes for his own doctor's visit.

Disclaimer: The song _Day-O_ was found on the soundtrack to _Beetlejuice_. I own nothing.

Just so you all know, my ego isn't _that_ big, so..._**PLEASE REVIEW**_!


	9. Draco’s secret

Not Mine. I own nothing Harry Potter, related or direct, and have no desire to make any type of profit from this.

A/N: I'm sorry to say that not as many people read my last few chapters, so I'm really sad right now. But to those that did read and took the time to review, thank you all so much. I hope you all like this chapter. Also, I'm sorry this chapter is late; I've had trouble logging in, and not just on ffn. But here it is, please enjoy. I FINALLY GOT LOGGED IN! YIPPY!

---Just an extra note, in this chapter, it's really important for you to have read '20 ways' to understand what it is that Draco is referring to---

WARNING!!! Past mentions of rape, incest, and twincest (No details)

Summary: Snape decides to play around and get back at Harry for getting him pregnant. Humorous from Snape way of seeing… Plus the fact that he is a very controlled man, his hormones from the pregnancy is wrecking havoc on his equilibrium.

Each chapter of this story will be a different month to show the general idea of what Snape is going through.

**May**

Chapter 9: Draco's secret

"Sev?" Harry asked in a drowsy voice. He turned over, looking Severus in the eye. "It's five o'clock in the morning, can't you wait?"

"But, Harry dear, the kids are asleep. For the first time since they were born, we have a peaceful night, and you want to waste it on sleep?"

"What you talking about? We had sex yesterday."

"I don't think you bent over my desk really counts. I miss being able to hold you afterwards, come on."

"Wow, you really know how to show a guy you care." Harry laughed. Turning over fully to face Severus, he touched his lips. "I guess I could force myself not to go to sleep while you have your wicked way with me."

"Oh, how considerate of you to allow free rein of your wonderful body."

"Good to see you agree." Harry smiled as he reached up and brought Severus down for a kiss.

"You shouldn't tempt a starving man." Severus murmured as he kissed down Harry's neck, licking along his collarbone and the dip at the base of his throat.

"Who said I wouldn't follow through with it? I have every intention of letting you eat to your hearts content."

"Is that a hint?"

"Maybe, you git, now get busy before I castrate you for taking to long."

Severus sat up, looking down at a panting Harry. "Well that just ruined the mood."

"What?! You're the one that woke me up and now you-"

Harry was cut off by the shrill cry off one of the twin waking up, followed by the other.

"Go back to sleep, it's my turn to get them."

"Hurry up and come back, Sev."

"Yeah, just let me get them settle down." An incredibly frustrated Severus muttered, getting up and leaving the room, not noticing the soft smile on Harry's face.

Walking into the nursery, Severus smirked at his children, it seemed that Malik had taken the stuffed green dragon that Draco had given Ayden.

"Aw, did you two have a fight?" Severus joked. "You are going to make great Slytherins."

Severus picked up both the boys and took them into the living room, setting them down in one of the large, over-stuffed chairs. "You two are never going to get a little sister if you keep screaming in the middle of the night. And I would very much like to try for a daughter."

"Severus?"

Severus looked up to find Harry standing in the door way, a black dressing rode wrapped around his still naked form.

"Draco just fire called, he has another appointment with the Healer in a half hour. I'm going over there for a bit to make sure everything is okay, Fred is still out of town with George."

"Alright, I've got to be in Hogsmeade soon, I'll be gone by the time you get back. Do you want me to take the twins to McGonagall?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "I should only be away for a half hour, an hour at most. I'll get them before her first class starts."

Severus nodded, giving Harry a funny look. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about what you said before."

"What did I say?"

"About how you wanted a daughter…" Harry looked down and bit his lip. "Do you really want more kids?"

"They would not go amiss." Severus said cautiously.

"What would you say if I told you that I may be pregnant?"

Severus' eyes got wide as he looked at Harry, a smile on his face. "You're-?"

"Maybe." Harry cut him off. "I'm going to talk to Draco's Healer and see what he says. Draco said they have a new spell that can detect pregnancies after only a few days now. I think I'm about two months, I'm not sure."

"What ever happens, I will support you."

"Thank you." Harry said, his eyes shining with tears. "So, if I am pregnant, and it is a girl, what do you want to name her?"

Severus smirked. "Well, I would like an 'S' name. Maybe Serenity or Sydney."

"Hmmn… I think I like Sydney… Sydney Snape… It has a nice ring to it. What about her middle name?"

"You can chose."

"Well… what about Eileen, after your mother?"

"You would do that? I mean, my mother was a wonderful woman, but I wouldn't let you name our sons after your father or godfather."

"I'm sure… I want you to be able to tell our daughter about who she was named after. With my parents, she'll always be told, just because she's my daughter. I want her, and you, to have something special. Besides, I like it, Sydney Eileen Snape."

"I love you." Severus whispered as he took Harry into his arms and kissed him. "Now get ready and floo to Draco's so we can find out if we need another room. And if not, come back so we can start for one."

Harry smiled and shook his head, once more leaving Severus alone with two screaming babies.

"Well, what am I going to do with you?" Severus asked as Malik tossed the stuffed dragon onto the floor, out of reach of Ayden. Frowning, Severus bent down and put the toy on one of the end tables. "That isn't nice to do."

Malik just blinked at Severus, causing him to deepen his frown.

"Don't you like the toy?" Severus asked as he picked it up. "See? It's just a little toy, nothing- OUCH!" Severus said as he dropped the stuffed dragon. Looking down at his hand, he could still feel the effects of a spell. It wasn't a strong one, but it was still enough to cause a shock.

Malik reached out to Severus, his lip started to pout, close to tears. He mumbled some little 'baby talk' and snatched onto Severus' hair, knocking the dragon out of his hand.

"… Oh, god, Harry!" Severus said as he stood. Harry was with Draco. Draco had given his children a stuffed toy that could hurt them. Harry said he may be pregnant, what if Draco tried to hurt Harry?

Severus rushed to the fire place and picked up some floo powder. As he was ready to toss it in, he remembered his kids. Looking back at them, he knew that Draco had ruined his trust of anyone he would've allowed to watch them. But Harry could be in danger.

Severus chewed his bottom lip, thinking of what he could do. "Come on." He said as he picked them up and took them back to his room, not knowing if anything else was spelled in their own room. "Lets get you two to sleep, and then I'm going to put a monitoring spell on you so I can keep an eye on you while I go to fetch your father."

But it seemed that they didn't want him to go, because Ayden grabbed onto his hair and wouldn't let go.

"Ayden, please, let me go." Severus said softly as he tried to pry the little fingers out of his hair. "I have to go out for a bit. Now, let go!"

Severus tried for several for get Ayden to unhand him, almost at tears thinking of what could be happening to Harry…

Suddenly the floo sounded and he could hear Draco and Harry in the living room, Harry laughing at something Draco must have said.

Going to the door with Ayden still in his arms, Severus was shocked into silence at what he saw.

Draco gently placed his hand on Harry's arm, rubbing it in small circles. "But really, Severus is very lucky to have you."

"What are you talking about, Draco? You have Fred."

Draco smirked, looking Harry in the eye and moving closer. "But I never wanted Fred. You were right, back in school when you thought I was trying to break up you and Severus (), I was."

"You wanted Severus-?"

"No." Draco whispered as he closed the gasp between his and Harry's lips. "It was you, it was always you…"

A/N: O.o! I did a cliffy! ( Chapter 17 and 18 of 20 ways) Please review and tell me what you think!

Also I will be writing a one shot later about Harry and Severus' Honeymoon, along with a one shot of how Draco got preggers again.

Next chapter: What has happened? Did Draco get to keep the baby? Are Harry and Severus still together? What about their kids?

One more chapter to go and this story comes to a close. sniff sniff Thank you all soooooooooooo much for taking the time to read this and I hope you came back one last time for the final chapter.

I would just like to thank sydney snape for allowing me to borrow her name for this story, as it was her username that sparked the idea.


	10. The End is only the Beginning

Not Mine. I own nothing Harry Potter, related or direct, and have no desire to make any type of profit from this.

A/N: Well, the last chapter, I hope you all like this and review. I've started the two one-shot companion stories already so I hope I can get them to you all soon.

WARNING!!! Past mentions of rape, incest, and twincest (No details)

Summary: Snape decides to play around and get back at Harry for getting him pregnant. Humorous from Snape way of seeing.

**May-Continued**

Chapter 10: The End is only the Beginning

Severus stood frozen, his arms holding a silent Ayden tightly to him.

"Draco!" Harry screamed as he pushed away his friend. "What are you doing?"

Draco stuttered for a moment before looking down at the floor. He started as he heard a shuffling coming from behind him.

"Get out."

"Severus, please! I can exp-"

"Get out, Draco. I never want to see your face again." Severus growled.

Draco looked for a moment between Severus and Harry, breathing harshly, before he nodded and floo back to him home.

"Severus-"

"I don't want to hear it, Harry. I don't want him near you ever again."

"Severus, I didn't want him to kiss me!" Harry screamed. "I love you! Only you!"

Severus couldn't look at Harry, it hurt more then he was willing to admit, even to himself. "He put a spell on the toy he gave Ayden. I was coming to get you when…"

"Oh, no." Harry groaned as he sat heavily in one of the chairs by the fireplace. "It was only a monitoring charm. I asked him to put it on there because Ayden had a slight cold and I didn't want to worry you."

"My son is sick and you don't think I have a right to know?"

"Please, it wasn't like that, Poppy just said that all he needed was a bit more looking after. I never meant to keep it from you but she said it would pass quickly and I didn't want to make you nervous!"

"I don't want to hear it!" Severus screamed, making Ayden and Malik cry out. "I was terrorfied that he would do something to you today." Severus whispered as he gently rocked Ayden, walking into the bedroom to hand Malik to Harry.

Harry held onto their son as he smiled softly. "Nothing happened, Severus. I'm fine, your daughter is fine."

Severus turned to Harry. "Daughter?"

"Yes, The Healer told me today, he said we'll have a perfectly healthy little girl in a little over seven months."

_sshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshp_

**NOVEMBER – 16 YEARS LATER**

Harry held onto Severus' arm as he watched their children walk ahead of them, Sydney reading a book that Ayden and Malik were trying to take. He smiled and pulled his jacket tighter around him to shield off the bite of the cold wind as it whipped through his hair and stung his face.

They came to a stop as they saw Fred walking towards them, two children walking slowly behind him.

"Harry, Severus, it's good that you could come."

Harry smiled as he moved away from Severus and gave Fred a hug. "I know how hard this is for you. I'm sorry we haven't been there for you as much as we should have been."

"It's okay, Harry. You have your own children to look after. Druella and Draco have been good kids."

"Yeah." Harry said as he looked towards where the five teenagers were standing.

Druella, a stunningly beautiful girl with white blonde hair down to the small of her back bent down to place a white rose on a frost covered grave. Draco, the exact image of his father, except for his bright green eyes, put his arm around his sister and stared at the resting place of his father.

"I'll take them back to Hogwarts if you want. I've got to be there to see George about a new product."

"Thank you." Severus whispered, wrapping his arms around Harry and holding him tight.

Fred just nodded his head and went to gather the teens.

Ayden and Malik with their messy black hair and pale skin, Ayden with green eyes and his brother with black, linked their arms with Sydney's, her hair much like Severus' with his eyes and pale skin and his knowledge of potions. Walking away with Druella and Draco, their white blonde hair standing out against the dull, dry colors of the silent grave yard… And Fred, his head down as he glanced one last time at Draco's grave…

Harry bit his lips watching them walk away without a word, tears coming to his eyes.

Severus held him tighter. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah." Harry said as he looked into his husbands loving eyes. "It's just a memory."

A/N: Well, this is now finished… and yes, I know I borrowed a phrase fro book two but, it fit into how I wanted it to end. Thank you all for reading this and I hope that I made at least one of you cry, lol. I'm sorry that it's short but I've been trying to figure out how to make it longer for the past week and… nothing more would come.

Also I will be writing a one shot later about Harry and Severus' Honeymoon, along with a one shot of how Draco got preggers again. Put me on your 'Author Alert' list to know when I post these.


End file.
